The Village hidden In The Wrath
by TheLastZero
Summary: Naruto's Dream was always to become The Hokage, but dreams change. After a tragic event he loses his love of the leaf. He will still become a leader but not of the leaf. He is the Futhrer of the village hidden in the wrath.
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden In The Wrath

Hello peons that reading I feed off of to survive. Anyway This is a fan fiction. Summary below.

Summery:

Well as usual I say Naruto shouldn't have to put up with the BS that he did rant rant rant….

So In this he makes his own village and stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Then I would be in a penthouse that over looks the capital of Japan with my feet propped up on my desk smoking an imported cigar from cuba just because they told me not to import it while getting a massage from a group of fangirls all the while having a wip in my hand threatening my slaving group of animators to come up with more sharengar BS for the show then wait a couple of years before even publishing to screw with the viewers minds just for the hell of it. Since I'm not doing any of that, well most of that then I must not own Naruto.

Chapter 1:

Naruto was sick and tired of this village. Sick and tired of run from the mobs, sick and tired of cold glares, sick and tired of haters calling him 'Demon', and most of all he was sick and tired of ONLY eating Raman. Not to get him wrong about the precious life giving substance but when you eat THE SAME FUCKING THING for years it starts to get old.

He wanted out. Well he had plans to become Hokage one day but these people did not deserve him, infact he was going to do something that would make all of these people look down in shame, he was going to stop pretending and he was going to find answers all the while kick ass take names.

He was Naruto Uzumaki and he was going to change the world…

**To be continued…**

**Jk I wouldn't end this shit if it was this short**

He made a list so he would have a plan of action and know what his priorities were.

1) find out: why everyone hated him, who his parents were, and anything else that he would be interested in.

2) find out as much as possible about the elemental nations and surrounding countries.

3) find out as much about ninja as possible before leaving

4) acquire as much money as possible

5) gather as much supplies as possible

6) leave

It was a shabby and simple list but reasonable. Now time to get number 1 done.

**xXx**

**Hokage Tower**

" So thats all then Owl?" said the 3rd hokage of konoha. " Yes Lord Hokage-sama" said the masked ANBU. " Very well then dismissed." as the ANBU faded into the shadows the 3rd sighed. " Mino I hath failed you." He tried his best to fulfill his promise to the 4th but he had failed. The villagers just wouldn't accept the poor boy.

" You in the shadows come out I know you're there and that you're not ANBU" said the 3rd. " Very Perceptive of you Hiruzen." said the blond in the shadows. "Naruto how are you doing today?" "Cut the crap Sarutobi we both know why I am here. Now the real question is you did you apologize to the 4th's picture over there? After all you just only heard about the villagers rany about me." said the blond accusingly. " sigh Naruto how did you get past the ANBU" " Quit trying to change the subject Hiruzen but don't worry they aren't dead… yet. So you going to give me answers or am I going to have to burn these?" He held out a bag of his Ich Ich books. " MY PRECIOUS! You wouldn't dare!" " I wouldn't now? Well maybe you need some incentive." he said while pulling out the cheapest one of them and set it aflame in front of the 3rd. " NOOOOOOOOO! Why It was incent! It had nothing to do with this!" sobbed the 3rd. " Next one is the your limited edition collectors item first issue of the very first one published signed by the author himself." " okay okay I'll answer your questions!"

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

"So this is where all the shit went down huh?"said Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. " Now where did you keep your ninja shit?" after searching the compound for a while he found the scroll/ jutsu library.

"Wow my mom managed to get all the Uzumaki's stuff out of Uzu befor shit hit the fan impressive mother impressive. now what do we have here, ' Shadow clone Jutsu' huh well that sounds cool, never could do a clone so what the hell."

The next few hours were spent learning that jutsu. " Well thats 1 checked what's next? Well I guess it's time to hit the library but first Raman!"

**To Be continued…**

**Author's notes:**

**Well Thats the first chapter tell me about it R&amp;R. If you don't know what that mean then here is you translation and i will give once and only once per a story damn it, " Read and review". So tell me what stuff should go down because I started writing this half cocked with a general Idea of where I wanted this to go so suggestions are appreciated my dear peons now go and cast havoc upon the world BWAHAHAHAHA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loyal peons, anyway sorry if it seemed if Naruto had a sailor's tongue in the last chapter but he was piss about everything he was finding out. So I can say that the chapters will get longer okay I'm just trying to group the events together appropriately. Now on to the story.**

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Naruto then I would put out a shitload of more Hentai out there… JK or am I?

Chapter 2:

"Well that's another down." said naruto while he checked off another item on his list. It looked like this:

1) find out: why everyone hated him, who his parents were, and anything else that he would be interested in.

2) find out as much as possible about the elemental nations and surrounding countries.

3) find out as much about ninja as possible before leaving

4) acquire as much money as possible

5) gather as much supplies as possible

6) leave

He overviewed the large map of the elemental nations that had arrows and dots all over it that showed villages with notes that told the different international relations.

" If only I could do that shadow clone jutsu then this would go a lot fast but I have no ninja training at all, well number 3 is going to help change that."

He was trying to think this out. He could go to the shinobi library, but they wouldn't let him in. He could henge, but he need to learn about chakra. And so the impossible flux was set.'_Thats it! I need to think outside of what is givin, that is downfall of most strategist they don't think outside of situation. Now where else can I learn about chakra…_

_**The academy**_ _but I don't want to become a ninja of this village…_

_Wait… you don't need to become a ninja to __borrow_ _books about the ninja way and chakra.'_

**xXx**

**Academy**

Naruto was Not a ninja but he could sneak around them, it was a skill that came from he manage to get into the academy undetected and manged to find where all the lesson plans where.

'_Now let's see there are so many choices __History of Konoha_ _nah I could use the normal library for that oh here we go!'_ thought the pint size bandet as picked up a book labeled _Everything you need to know about being Shinobi._ He took a glance at the table of contents and was satisfied.

No one saw the flash of yellow fade into the night.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

When he looked over the contents of the book he had to admit that he hit the went like this:

Chapter 1: The basics of the ninja way

Chapter 2: The basics of chakra

Chapter 3: The basics of chakra control

Chapter 4: The basics of hand signs/seals

Chapter 5: The basics of ninjutsu

Chapter 6: The basics of taijutsu

Chapter 7: The basics of genjutsu

Chapter 8: Rising through the ranks

"Well time to get started, but there is one thing missing, a key component to properly function in any situation…

Raman!"

**xXx**

**The Next Day At The academy**

"Alright class today were are going to start learning about how to become a ninja!"

A roar of approval from the class came out because the were bored half to death from all the history BS.

" About damn time because I am going to Become the best damn shinobi you ever saw!" said a random academy student whose name is not worth mentioning because he would fail every test and have his dreams shattered and would become a traveling clown.

" Now where did I put the darn book?"

After 5 minutes of fruitless searching the chunin simply shrugged and said, "Well class looks like like we have to learn more history and I have to order another book. It will probably arrive in 6 te 9 days."

" 69 days aw come on!" said the class in union.

"No 6 _to_ 9 days, anyway unless a thief comes forward we will keep on studying history till the kay." said the chunin.

"DAMN YOU UNKNOWN THIEF!" said the future clown.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHCHEW!" sneezed the secret blond criminal. "Hehehe it seems as if my evil reputation has just started up how do you do it naruto? BWAHAHAHAHA!" laught the evil blond genius.

Author's notes:

**I have got big plans to where I want this to go and I have better organized them. anyway naruto is not OP... yet. He is just clever and sneaky. I slowed this down at the beginning to show how he started his stuff but the speed will pick up later and it will get to it. For now he is not as dark as he will be because he is trying to suppress **_**that**_ **memory of **_**that**_ **night but eventually he will accept it but will be fill with angry that was in the first chapter. Anyway read Read READ! so i can feed off of it ( insert evil laughter here).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: It's mine all mine! I own it all!

**Namikaze Compound Resistance HQ ( basement )**

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU !" The basement was filled with blond boys wearing black.

"Yes I did it! Now I can proceed as planned." It had taken the blond a week to read the whole book but nearly a month to start two comprehend everything in depth.

He now understood the how to mold and use chakra to do jutsus, lucky the ninjutsu category had three ones that made it easy, unfortunately he could not do a clone for crap he had tried before when a genin had used that jutsu against him.

At the time he thought that he could not do end of story. Then this book help his realize that There was no chakra put into it. Unfortunately he still could not do it.

Then he reread a apret about low chakra jutsus being difficult for people with bad chakra control. This came from having too large reserves. So he need a more advance clone jutsu thats where the shadow clone jutsu came in. Thank you mom for bring that jutsu with you.

The more he read the scroll the better it sounder. The properties of it were amazing: the clones were self aware and able to think for themselves in a pinch, you get their memories when they dispel, they listen to you ( depends on your mind set at time ), You get there left over chakra, they can use jutsus, they don't require any starting materials, and the final property was both a weakness and strength the muscle memory.

When they dispel you get their muscle memory. While this helps with practicing forms and reflex training you also get their exhaustion.

They would help him with his control but for now he would use them for their original purpose, spying.

He then sent them out to spy on anyone wareing a jonin outfit. They were to study them, get to know their personalities, the ways they acted, their likes, their dislikes. Then he would go around impersonating them.

"Alright troops! Line up" This was followed by a chorus of 'Yes sirs!'. There was about a total of 100 clones.

"Alright now Split into two groups, one of 30 and one of 70. The group of 30 will subdivide into groups of 3, each one of these groups once locating a target will have one member dispel. The remaining 2 will split up. 1 will continue to spy while the other 1 will leave to find out as much as possible about their target. Your team's number will be given to you, after as much recone as possible is gathered then you will dispel. All teams will have a counterpart here making a file from the gathered data. The other 60 will be on stand by. Is that clear!"

"Cristel Sir!" rang out the clones.

"Very well then Dismissed!" with that 30 clones left 10 started getting their paperwork ready and 60 just started walking around.

" Hey boss what are we going to do in the mean time." asked a random clone on stand by.

" Good question! What _you guys_ are going to be doing is…" they leaned in at this "... cleaning the whole manor!" they all fell at this. "What _I_ am going to do is eat raman!"

" WHAT COME ON!" said the clones in union. The Naruto Gave them the 'talk shit and I will dispel you' look.

The clones were silenced at that but still grumbling about tyrannical bosses holding out on them and freedoms of the peoples and oppressions.

Naruto sighed he was going to have to-

His thoughts were cut short as a clone dispelled bring horrible memories back.

**xXx**

**5 Minutes Ago With Clone Team Two**

They had just seen a green flash with a jonin jacket. To decide who would dispel they had a game paper, rock, scissors. Two clones pulled rock and the 3rd put out scissors and dispelled. the other two split up as planned unfortunately for the one that stayed he was the one who was the biggest loser.

As he Looked out at what he saw the said " It can't be human but it is jonin."

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY THIS FINE MORNING!" said the jonin. He had the biggest eye brows that 'Naruto' had ever seen! those things HAD to be caterpillars. 1 of them wiggled a little bit. Maybe they were caterpillars? But the horrer of it all was the spandex. That green abomination was clinging to the man, no the thing/jonin so tightly that you could see his ass in plain view.

The clone could only gag and try to throw up. As the clone's hands went to scratch his eyes out he remembered that he had a mission. '_Must resist... the urge... to… self… destruct!'_ He finally managed to get himself under control.

"YOSH! I AM SORRY REPLICA OF MY ETERNAL HIP RIVAL BUT I MUST DESTROY YOU SO MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTER! BUT FOR NOW LET US ENJOY OUR YOOUUUUUUTH TOGETHER!" screamed youthfully by the jonin.

He then proceeded to hug the training dummy that had a face mask on with the background of a beach with a sunset with waves crashing onto the rocks.

"KAI!" nothing happened.

"KAI!" nothing happened.

"KAI!" nothing happened.

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! kAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed the clone.

"SCREW IT!" he then ripped out his eyes dispelling himself.

**xXx**

**Present Namikaze Compound**

The clones were freaking out from the memories they just got. Some were running around, others were sucking their thumb, one was hanging from the rafters, some were curled up like infants.

" ENOUGH!" yelled the original.

The all started calming down. " Okay everyone take a breather then get back to your assignments." They did so but they were a little shaky.

**xXx**

**With Clone Team 7**

" Damn that lady is HOT! To bad she isn't a jonin I wouldn't mind spying on her."said a clone who just saw a woman wearing nothing but a revealing mesh shirt that showed a lot but had a trench coat that covered her tits but just barely in a mini skirt that showed her well toned legs off coming out from a dango shop.

"Why did we have to get the perverted one of the bunch? Anyway just keep dreaming because there is no way she is is a jonin in such trampy clothing, she is just probably a common street ho now let's keep searching." said clone number two.

Unfortunately for him the lady heard him. She appeared behind him, " Common street Ho huh? For your information I _am_ a jonin but if I were a street ho I wouldn't be a common one I would be _The_ street ho!" said the now recognized jonin.

" Sorry miss!" said henged clone number 2 of the group. " That's Anko To you. Now I wonder how you taste?" the clone blushed at that. " Not like that pervert!" She then cut him only for wim to go poof.

"Now that makes the hunt more interesting." she then turned around and looked at the 2 remaining clones and lickd her lips with… hunger? … in her eyes. They poofed out of existence from pure fear.

"I wonder who's been playing with clones now?" said the snake mistress.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

" God are ALL of Konoha's jonin crazy?!"

**xXx**

**Time Skip 5 Hours Later**

"Report!"

" We have gathered information about several Konoha Jounin as requested! They Included one Guy Mito, one Anko, one Kakashi Hatake, one Gemma, one Asuma Sarutobi, and one unknown Albino. We have also finish cleaning in the eastern wing of the manor."

" I sent out 10 teams but you only bring me back ninfo on 6 jonin, what happened? Also way are some of these more in depth than others. One Last Thing There were 60 of you why did you only cover 1 wing."

"Well you see umm, well we meet more resistance on some cases than other and some jonin were very secretive. As to why we only covered one wing thats because the kitchen took sooooooo long." the clone said with a sly foxy grin.

" Okay, next time we will get more ninfo!" he said as he dispelled them. as he received the memories of the 60 he saw what the bastards ment.

He ran to the kitchen and looked through as the cabinets each one way empty.

Next one Empty.

Next one Empty.

Next one EMPTY.

THEY ALL ARE EMPTY!

"DAMN YOU STOMACH!"

Author's notes:

**Well about the disclaimer well, umm… it's best put in the words of a famous man**

**Start Quote: " I lied" - Arnold Achwarzenegger END quote**

**Longest chapter so far. the next chapter will be a time skip of 6 months. In that time Naruto has grow a lot in his chakra control, his ninfo, and the amount of jutsu he is throwing around. what will happen? well you will just have to read to find out so till then my peons read i can gain enough power to finally defeat Bill Gates! BWHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**I am happy to say that our forces have grown my dear peons we have reached over a 100 views! What does this mean? well it means you get a promotion from peons to henchmen, yay! Also I will be putting more effort into this because when I started this i wasn't expecting many people to look at this, who am i kidding we're going for world domination here so EVERYONE will read this BWHAHAHA! the states say this is mostly popular in the U.S.A with a few views in the U.K, as is suspected being in english but soon my henchmen we will have the whole world BWHAHAHA! ( cough cough )... so enjoy also review because there is decision at the end of this that i am leaving to you guys kay?**

Naruto always made clones when he need to think things through. He would have each one of them think from one angle or view, looking at every aspect. Then he would have their gained knowledge put together and would make the best decision. But no matter how many clones he made this last thing was stopping him big time.

" So you telling me after 6 months of data gathering a training that we have a least 1 inch thick files on people that matter, donzo's secrets, and so info on a group that has a death wish, and a spy network of informants we STILL can find out if it's Maito Gai, Gai Maito, Might Guy, or Guy Might?!"

" well his last name/first name is the problem. if it was Might or Maito we would cut the possibilities in half."

" But we don't know which is which, but the pairing are Maito with Gui and Guy with Might."

" Well the order of it would also cut it in half, So is it the m first or the g?"

" God damn it why can't we just ask him?!"

" Because we have never met him so he would get suspicious!"

"So why don't we befriend him?"

" No way he would try to get us in spandex!"

" ENOUGH! There is an ANBU coming so just file him under all of them and put lost in translation."

The file's label look like this: Matio/Might Gui/Guy \\\ Guy/Gui Might/Matio ( Order/Spelling lost in translation )

" Thats a lost of slash marks." said the clone who was fileing it away under Leaf Ninja: A rank when an ANBU 'poofed' into the room.

" Naruto-san the hokage requests you." said the dog masked ANBU.

"Thanks, tell he I will be there in 10 Kakashi kay?" said the blond.

" Do not use my real name when I am on duty." said the now named kakashi.

"Whatever?" The ANBU then 'poofed' away. soon followed by Naruto who disappeared in a whirlpool.

**xXx**

**Hokage Tower**

The ANBU 'poofed' in front of the hokage's desk.

"Naruto-san will be here in 10 minutes"

" Good good." at that moment Naruto walked through the door.

"Naruto, I know you despise me for what happened _that_ night and all the other stuff that happend to you but can you hear me out?"

"ANBU-san when I said 10 I ment 10 seconds. But I will tell you this body flicker is not a jounin level jutsu for nothing I'm winded." said naruto completely ignoring the old man." Now what do you want _hokage-san_."

The 3rd frowned at this, "Well Naruto I was just wondering if you would like to join the academy so you can become a ninja, you will get money from your missions." tempted the old man.

"Bitch can you see I'm rich", said naruto in a ghetto voice while swiveling his head. "speaking of money, Where my money at ho?"

"Naruto why are you talking that way, also what money?"

"Well when it comes to money I start to get ghetto about it, and also I know at the namikaze had their cash stored plus my father's and mother's accounts had to have some things in it making it my inheritance."

The 3rd sighed, it seemed like every time he tried to get something out of naruto _he_ walked away with less than what he had. Just then a young boy with brown hair and an overly long scarf ran in.

" I will defeat you and become the hokage old man!" the boy said then charged paper kunai in hand. He child next tripped on his scarf and fell face first on the floor. He jumped back up and pointed an accusing finger at naruto.

"You tripped me! Bow down and say you're sorry peasant for I am the hokage's grandson!"

Naruto then backhanded the little fucker who dare insult him, " Bitch does it look like I give damn? I don't give a shit if you're the hokage himself! Just ask your grandpa."

Konohamaru just looked up at him as if he was an alien. No one disrespected him. They all just called him honorable grandson and did what he said, but this guy just went and backhanded him and straight up said he didn't give a damn. finally some one treated him like a person.

" Who are you?"

" Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Now hokage when can I expect my money?

" I will have the money transferred into your account by tomorrow." he was looking at Konohamaru. It seemed his grandson was learning the truth about life, maybe he did walk away from this disucation empty handed.

" Hey boss can you teach me to be cool like you so I can become strong like you?"

"Don't you have a teacher to do that?"

"Yeah but he is nothing but a closet pervert."

At this naruto sensed to screw some one's life up, he was going to take the chance to do that. After all being evil didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy being a total dick.

" Alright then meet me at the hokage monument tomorrow. At 6 p.m."

" Right boss!"

" If thats all I'll take my leave." said naruto as he disappeared in a whirlpool.

"Wow Cool." said scarf wearing kid.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto appeared in a whirlpool. " Well That solves problem number 4. I am so close to my objectives. Just a few more steps and I will be out of here!"

Then naruto went down to the second sub-level where his father was testing stuff, there he had found the rasengan. Well more like the finalized notes of how to do it. Now he was looking at his father's final masterpiece, an organic plant being in its pre- self aware form. Or in other words a black and white bean.

There were two boxes/drawers with glass tops one had the label of 'Mark 1' with a tag under that that said Zetsu. It was empty. The other had 'Mark 2' on it. The tag underneath was blank. there was a leather bound book in between them. He read his father's journal and This is what it said:

… _and so my experiments with plants lead to the creation of my very own new being, half plant half man yet not quit either. I have ventured into god's realm of new life, maybe I should do the same with my seals?_

_...I have planted it and it seems that it grows with soil and blood due to the base plant being a fly trap._

_...a pint evenly distributed over a period of 30 days was all it took to make it full grow into the man-plant it is today._

_...it became self aware. He's name is Zetsu. due to plants' ability to reproduce asexual he came make clones, with his adaptability he can become anyone he touches. The only exceptions being people with a blood limit._

_...I am trying to improve these abilities_

_...I've done it! Mark 2 of this project has the same abilities as the first but improve! The black side can now make clones that are made from the DNA of a person, the clones growth can be controlled. The other ability has overcome the the blood limit problem and better yet they can take the memories of the person1 The white side's clones gained this ability. I also made it so that the person's blood that was used will be it's master, its loyalty will be 100%. Now all that's left is to plant it._

_...I am abandoning this project in favor of the demon soul consumption seal project, if the reports about the 9-tails are right we're going to need it more._

After that the entries stopped. " One pint for 30 days for all that so worth it! Father you bastard, but you were also a genius. Now time to set it up."

He made 5 clones. 1 went and got some soil, 1 went to get a pot, 1 went to find a spot, 1 set up a drop, and the final one went to get a chair. the one with soil met up with one with a pot and went to the one that found a spot for the plant to grow. The other two set up the place to get a pint.

"Okay lets do this!" he said as his clone stabbed him with the nettel. "I can be more gentle with me!" said naruto to his clone. " Okay that's a pint!"

He then set up a drop for the plant. The pint would be in a blood bag with cold seal set for refrigerator temperatures. The tube went to plant but had a stopper. The stopper had a seal on it that made it disappear for 8 seconds every 24 hours.

Today had been a long day and he was tired especially after losing that much blood so like any evil genius he need to catch some 'Z's so the old evil plan making machine would still work.

" Goodnight me." naruto said sleepily to his clone as he tucked himself in for bed.

**xXx**

**The Next Morning 7:30 a.m**

Naruto was just barely waking up. He usually woke up at 5:00 a.m, after the early villain catches the opportunity.

" Wow I guess that blood loss really takes it out of you."

He quickly got dressed in his dark clothing. He then started his morning ritual, with shadow clones doing all of it while he headed out to the bank.

On his way to the bank he received cold glares and sneers, nothing but the usual. When he made it to the bank he walk in and went to the counter and said, " I would like to make a withdraw."

"Sure thing can I get you account name and proof of identity?"said the lady behind the desk without looking up.

"Uzumaki Naruto and here is my I.D." she froze at this and looked at him with cold eyes

" _You _don't have any money in your account go away."

"Actually I received a large sum of money recently via money transfer."

" Fine then." she said with huff and snached his I.D. "How much will you be with drawing?"

" All of it"

"That will give you a total of-" she stop suddenly from shock.

"How much now?" he asked slightly irritated.

"12.1 billion Ryo…" she said still in shock.

"(whistle) thats a lot now… SHOW ME THE MONEY!"

"But thats 58% of the bank's money!"

"So?

"I Just can't _give_ you all of the bank's money!"

"It's my money and I want it now" quoted naruto.

After a lot of debating in the end naruto, as all evil genius do, used his silver tongue to convince her to hand over the cash.

He had to use 13 storage scrolls to be able to carry home all of the money.

Finally after safely hiding them he looked at the clock, it almost time to meet the kid from yesterday.

**xXx**

**Hokage Monument**

Where was he? It was almost 6. That Naruto guy said that he would be here!

Just then Naruto appeared in a whirlpool. "Yo" Naruto said like a certain Dog ANBU.

" You're here! Now you can make me super strong!"

"Yes yes, now before we get started I have an important question for you Konohamaru." he said while taking the lotus position.

"What is it boss?"

"Why do you want to become strong?"

"So I came become the Hokage!" naruto smiled on the inside. he saw himself in Konohamaru before _that_ night. He didn't show it on the outside he was still keeping neutral look on the outside.

"And why do you want to become Hokage?" Konohamaru took a moment to think. Why _did_ he want to become Hokage, then he remembered what his grandfather had told him about what the Hokage does for his people.

"I want to become Hokage so I can protect my precious people and the will of fire!" same dream different reasons

"Ahh the will of fire! that has been lacking around here lately we will need a strong Hokage to bring it back now won't we? Let me tell you now though, there is no short cut to becoming Hokage. It will take lots of work, I once had the same dream but not anymore so you will have to accomplish it for the both of us."

"Yessssssss! I will boss!"

"Now who is you jounin teacher?"

"An elite named Ebisu."

"Ebisu, Ebisu.. Ahh Ebisu! a closet pervert I'm going to have to put that down. Now do you know about chakra?..."

**xXx**

**5 Hours of Training Later**

As Ebisu was looking for his student that cute lady that ran the grocery store on 5th popped up… naked. He almost had a nosebleed right there, but years of hiding his pervertedness paid off.

"Put so cloths on right now miss!"

'_oh no looks like I am going to have help!_' Naruto then make 50 shadow clones that with still covered by their birth smoke transformed into the same lady that Konohamaru was transformed as. Ebisu didn't stand a chance.

His nosebleed was a gusher that sent him flying knocking him out from the combination of blood loss and impact.

"We did it boss!"

"Yeah now its getting late go home and meet at the same spot tomorrow same time.

"Okay boss!" as Konohamaru left naruto collected up a vile worth of blood.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

' _1 month. 1 month till it is fully grown. 1 month to train Konohamaru. 1 month to gather enough samples. 1 month to finish up my projects. 1 month to get the last bits of ninfo. 1 month till shit hits the fan...'_

Naruto finished the little set up. There was a vile container on a rack in a refrigerate with the front of it see through glass. There was only 1 red vial with the label Ebisu in there. zooming out we see row upon row of these refrigerators. All of them empty… for now

Author's Notes:

**Wow this took a long time any way some stuff will happen. i hope you liked it. any way r&amp;r my henchmen and/or women. your opinions on the following:**

**Q1: Blood limits**

**a) no blood limit**

**b) namikaze blood limit**

**C) Uzumaki blood limit**

**d) both blood limit**

**Q2: Whose blood samples should he get**

**When you answer them put A to Q1 or Q2 depending on your answers. I will continue the story for a while without the answers because they come in a little later on. Remember these options a promotion gift. Now My Henchmen/women go, go reach havoc amongst the populace and read so that i can finally match my eternal rival's power! BWHAHAHAHAHA! ( cough cough )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**well, unfortunately i have not gotten your response to last chapter's quiz. so for now i won't mention anything about blood limits for now but if we get to that point without further response i will have to choose my self. on other news guess what? we now have finland! yes, so that means we are the usa, the uk, and finland. we are on our way to world domination! now on to the story...**

" So Itachi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure."

"Very well then, who do you want to spare so I know who not to kill."

"My br-. wait what do you mean so you know who not to kill?"

"What you thought I would leave out there to do this on your own? You the only Uchiha who isn't a total dick to me? No, I'm doing this with you."

"Okay Naruto I know that once you set your mind to It you can't be stopped."

"You're damn right I can't be stopped I may not be a high and mighty S-rank protege like you but I'm at least Jounin level now."

"Huh, I still remember that night 7 months ago at the hokage tower where you still at civilian level but still managed to get me, nothing can stop _you_ when set your mind to it."

" Yeah It was a week after _that_ night when I started down this path."

_(Flashback)_

_Itachi was on guard duty this night when he saw a small form approaching towards him._

"_Halt!"_

"_ANBU-san! I have something important to tell you!"_

"_Is it another mob?"_

"_No ANBU-san. It's- look behind you!"_

_As Itachi turned around naruto took out a bottle and clocked him on the head from behind._

"_If the old man asks I'll freak him out by making him think I'm strong enough to take out his ANBU."_

_Later Itachi woke up in front of the hokage, " Itachi how did naruto get past you?" Itachi was in a bad position, if he told the truth it would make him seem incompetent for letting his guard down enough so a 8 year old could get him with the oldest trick in the book, but then again he didn't know how much Naruto had said. So he went with the safe answer._

" _I don't know lord Hokage-sama."_

"_okay well that means Naruto has managed to get strong enough to take you out without detection, this is troubling. Could this be the kubby's influence? for now we need to talk about the growing hostilities in between Konoha and your clan."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama." right then Itachi vowed to himself that he would find out more about this blond boy._

_( End flashback )_

" Well then let's get started."

"okay I want to spare my younger brother he is still pure and innocent. I am going to tell him to hate me grow strong."

"Bad call man. You're just going to mind rape him into becoming a tool to can easily be manipulated at the whisper of power. Hate, rage, and revenge are bad motivators that will lead a man into the insanity and darkness of their own soul."

"You're one to talk."

"Fair point anyway he is your brother so do as you please."

" okay so are you ready?'

"yes but unlike you I don't want to become an S-rank criminal… yet. so I need something to hide my Identity I have these goggles I use to look more… sinister at times but I'm pretty sure that doesn't do shit to hide my trademark wiscers."

"Here take this mask." Itachi said while he threw it to him.

It was a grey missing nin hunter mask with the kagin for 'wrath' on the forehead at an angle over the right eye (imagine gaara's kagen for love except the word is now wrath) in red.

"Ironik."

They were walking towards the Uchiha compound when suddenly a man with an orange mask that contorted into one eye hole popped up.

"Hello do you need help to get rid of-. who are you?"

"Me? I'm nobody really but if you need to call me something call me wrath."

"ohh, well as I was saying do need help in ridding this world of the Uchiha?"

" Two things, how do you know we are getting rid of the Uchiha and why do you want to help?"

"Well let's just say that this clan crossed me in the past also you do not need to know how I know."

" Fair point, but Itachi's little brother is off limits kay?"

"Okay wrath."

**xXx**

**1 Hour After Massacre At Rendezvous Point.**

"so Itachi what are you going to do now?"

"Well I am a missing nin I should start acting like It now."

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about, you see there is this group that is made up of S-rank criminals, and since you're S-rank and now a criminal I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"You want me to infiltrate them for the question is why?"

"Well they seem to be a big player on the field that might interfere with our plans latter on and I have a pretty good idea as to _what _they are hunting so this is for my safety as well, here is when and where we will meet next got it?"

"Alright Naruto, thank you for everything."

"No problem after all you decided to join me and my plans so you are covered okay for now if I were you I would get away as fast as possible now. About now they should realize that something is up."

" You should go so you would arouse suspicion."

"Okay till next time. Take that orange guy's offer."

**xXx**

**1 Hour Later At Ichiraku Ramen**

"Another bowl of miso please!"

"Coming right up!"

"Man look at all the ANBU going around I sure hope nothing happened."

"Well I'm glad that you still come now that you have a full diet, I would go out of business without you!"

"Yeah old man, I want to talk to you about that… you see I'm going out of town on business for a long time so I wanted to say goodbye now."

"Ohh well that's sad where will you be going?"

"I'm not 100% sure yet so I guess wherever the wind will take me, but the general direction for me is west."

"Oh so you're heading for wind country huh?"

"No, I'm going beyond. You ever wonder what's beyond there?"

"Well good luck Naruto tell me if you find any raman that's good out there."

"I'm sure that there is no Raman in existence out there at is on the same level as yours."

"Thanks Naruto."

The he left the little Raman stand leaving a tip. When Ayame looked at it she almost fainted. That was a lot of zeros.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound Training Ground**

"Konohamaru I have something to tell you."

"What is it boss?"

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" why? why? was _his_ big brother leaving?!

"I'm going to go on a training trip. It will take a few years and I will probably be back by my age group's genin exams but I won't come back then because of my _business _I told you about."

"Okay boss (sniffle sniffle )."

"Don't cry It won't be for ever I'll be back to see you turn into a chunin."

"But that will take for ever!"

"Not quite. You see I have trained you for a month now and you are at high genin level now with a sizable arsenal of jutsu under you belt so you can graduate early, probably with my age group. Now listen I know that you can Ace the test but I want you to go for barely passing okay?"

"Okay but why?"

"Being the 3rd's grandson puts a big bull's eye on your back so you need a trump card. If people underestimate you then you can get them by surprise. Speaking of trump cards I am going to give you something."

"Oh what Is it!" he said excited because whenever naruto gave him something it was always cool.

"It's a of it as a parting gift. What it does is it will give you the ability to enter here anytime you want while I'm gone, it also gage you level and unlock a different level of training on the training scroll right now you're on level 1 of 50 on the 1st scroll of 2, and finally the last part holds great power that will surpass that of the kage's but it will only work if you are pure of heart. Call on it's power only when you need it most. It has a sister seal that I also created that is for those pure of heart, pure evil."

"This thing is cool and all but why would you make one for pure evil?"

"Well 2 reasons, 1 I wanted to see if I could," konohamaru sweat dropped at this, " and the 2nd and real reason is it is a matter of yin and yang. I used that kind of chakra for this to get the immense powers that come with it so I have to follow the rules that come with it by keeping this balanced with one evil one good. I can see that that you are pure good konohamaru, I see greatness in you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you soo much big br- I mean boss."

"It's okay konohamaru I think of you as a brother too."

"Thanks, wait why don't you have one of these seals on you."

"Well I'm not pure either way."

"ohh."

"So I need to put the power seal in between your shoulder blades and the other one on your shoulder. They will disappear after It is done."

When he was done with the keeper seal on his shoulder he went on to the power seal on his back that took 15 minutes to draw up the matrix without flaw.

"Okay Kono this will be exhausting so after this you will pass out when this is over." said naruto as he push his and kono's chakra into the seal.

"AHHHHHHGRRRRRRRRA" kono yelled as the huge flash of light sprouted from his back. He then passed out and naruto looked like he might follow but from sheer will power he managed to stay awake.

Panting he picked up kono and started caring him to the Sarutobi mansion. He could not stop now he still had thing to do today. The next time Konohamaru would wake up he would be in his bed and Naruto would be gone.

**xXx**

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto was tired but he still had things to do today." so two more things than It's goodbye to Konoha."

he went in front of the almost fully grown plant man thing. Then the clock struck the time.

"_**Hello master.**_" said a combination of two voices that met in the middle of slightly deep dark voice."Hello… um do you have a name?"

"_**No I do not master you are suppose to give me one."**_

"Well let's see… since your pretisesor name started with a Z and you are different so yours should start with an A. What names start with A? There's Al, Albert, Ajax, Anthony, Alison, Aline, Alejandro. But none of those fit you… I know your name shall be Alfonso!"

"_**Yes master."**_

" Okay well go to this location because we are leaving tonight. You were the only thing left to take care of before I set out my last plan."

" _**Yes master."**_

"Well I have packed up all of my files, jutsu, and other stuff that I don't want anyone to have and I've left the 2 scrolls for Konohamaru on the dining room table. Well I guess it's time."

" ACTIVATE PLAN: SET SHIT OFF AND RUN!"

**xXx**

**Middle of Konoha**

Life was going on as usual in the hidden leaf village, life was bustling and everything was good. The only exception was a few whispers about the Uchiha district going silent for some reason. Then all of a sudden everyone was quite…

That demon brat was _here_! In the middle of Konoha! He had gone of the radar for a while. No one had seen him in while, months at that. At first people were happy about that then they were mad because there was no one to take out their stress and anger on. The everyone was get suspicious.

Who wouldn't be after all the bank was broke from him, but how was that possible he didn't have that much money? Then He was no longer at his apartment, he just disappeared and reappeared, he would sometimes be seen haggling the hokage for some things. So he became a bogeyman who would mess with their lives.

Every time something went missing it must've been the kubby brat messing with them, every time something unexplainable happened it must have been him. And so the villagers came to resent him even more as well as the younger generation whose shoes would always be misplaced because of him only for the shoes to pop back up where they left them, darn that kubby brat doing it so they would just seem dumb!

But in truth he didn't do any of that at all, it was all gosp. He didn't have time for such petty things. Like he would waste time on these lowly villagers. But now it was Time To set shit off and run.

"Dear villagers I have some very important news to tell you. Before I start, for the younger generation I am the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox, not the fox Itself only the container. Now on to the rest.

First and foremost you all screwed up, big time. You call me a demon if that is truth then your yondaime is the father of a demon because he was my father. That's right you have been treating you greatest hero's son like a peice of shit. You all shame his legacy I do not see why he would give his life for such horrible people. If you want proof then just compare our pictures, or you can look at this DNA test or you can ask the 3rd.

Next, your great Uchiha clan was planning a Coup D'etat. Later you will hear news about it so I'm sure you will be able to put the pieces together.

Finally, to keep the balance in info Danzo Still has his ROOT ANBU active, and he is stealing orphan children to become his personal army.

Now I am going to leave, on an 'extended' vacation. You cannot label me a missing nin for 3 reasons,1 i never became a ninja of this village, 2 ever if I was I would only be a academy student not a genin so again not a ninja, and 3 it's only a vacation.

And to the Hokage, Making my jinchuuriki stats public but not my heritage, dick move man dick move."

As naruto ended his speech the whole crowd was shocked but slowly absorbing all the information. Before the could cry out in outrage naruto 'poofed' showing he was a shadow clone.

silence…

**xXx**

**Outside Of Konoha**

As naruto revived the memories of the clone he could help but to laugh at the expressions on their faces. After he had got control of himself again he picked up his huge scroll and put the strap on with the scroll behind him ( image how everyone carries their summoning scrolls) and took off into the trees.

**xXx**

**Several Hours Later In The Council Chambers**

The Hokage sighed. That Damn naruto had him beat. He must have plan this since the beginning. He set it up so he would be getting of clean. With revealing his heritage and container states himself he got to twist it so that he was the good guy, then he revealed the uchiha secret that later would make it seem as if the 3rd was a dictator that would wipe out anyone that got in his way. Those things would make him seem like a bad man and to retain power he would need to keep his ANBU close.

This would make it easy for Danzo to take over so he " to keep the balance of information" told things about Danzo that would ruin his chances and label him a power hungry orphan snatching brainwasher. so He would need to keep his men close and keep away from the public for a while. Naruto must have done that so Danzo could claim the 'we need to get our weapon back'.

With everything he said he effectively put down any pressures and even divided them. Konoha's hierarchy would be busy for a while, too busy to chase him anywhere.

"Is It true?! Is he the 4th son?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It was for his safety."

"For his safety! He is out there on his own now you call that safe?!"

"You people push him to it."

"If you would have told us that he was the 4th's-"

"If you would have honored the 4th's wish then he wouldn't have come out like this! Think would minto have used some else's baby when he had his own?!"

"We should go after him!"

"We can't, we have no rights to do it he played us to where we could not follow him. His strategy was brilliant." said a content Nara.

"Can't we threaten him by labeling him a missing nin for telling the Uchiha secret until he comes back?"

"Can't, he was never a ninja so he can't be missing also the Uchiha planning a Coup d'etat wasn't a legal secret few people knew about it."

"speaking of the Uchiha, they are… well dead."

"WHAT!?"

"There is only one survivor and Itachi is missing."

"Damn Naruto must have know about it!"

"(sigh) there is nothing we can do to stop him now so focus on Itachi and the Uchiha massacre."

"Naruto wins… for now."

**xXx**

**Unknown Location**

"So everyone is here now."

"Yes"

"Then I would like introduce our latest member, Alfonso."

"Hello Alfonso."

"_**Hello**_"

"Now onto other business, I will be leaving for about 3 years until then you, Itachi will infiltrate the Akasky with that masked man's offer. Kakuzu I want you to make more money, and look for possible locations to take over but do not go after any bounties that would raise the suspicion of the higher ups. Don't get upset, I have added 10 billion Ryo to our funds to cover the difference. Alfonso you will be working with Kakuzu, help him and continue doing what we discussed earlier. Do all of you understand your assignments for the next 3 years?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

Author's notes:

**wow this chapter did not want to end. if you are wondering yes kakuzu joined naruto and not the other organization. the story of why will be revealed later. anyway the next chapter will be a minor time skip that will be a 5 months after this. till next time my not so loyal henchmen and women.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**hello henchmen! this chapter is mainly going to cover his plans for the next 3 years and also what many of you have been wondering about…**

_**that**_ **night. also on a note, i will be making a lot of DBZ references, so remember to continue to r&amp;r.**

**xXx**

**Somewhere In Wind Country**

Naruto was in a white turban and white robes ( imagen piccolo's getup with white robes ) in the middle of the was a cave slightly away. The wind started to pick up and sway the cape part of his robes. He could sense a sandstorm coming so he began to walk towards the cave faster.

By the time he was in the cave the sandstorm was in full blow.

' _First I will focus on my control and building my foundations. I will improve my chakra control, my elemental control, my mindset, refine my thoughts, and improve my strategic abilities to the point that would put all of Nara clan to shame. My first year will be focused on the mind and soul._

_Then I will focus on my ninjutsu skills. with the add control I will also up my genjutsu also. I will improve, renew, and create ninjutsu. I will also seek more ninjutsu. My second year will focus on my ninjutsu skills._

_Finally I will focus on my strength, speed, and form. I will improve my body to the point of no flaw, I will have both speed and strength. I also will find and master all the weapons I can. My third year will focus on my body._

_But before I can do any of that I first must conquer my demons within me.'_

He continued to meditate for next few hours until it finally happened.

**xXx**

**Mindscape**

As Naruto opened his eyes he looked around, he was now in a sewer. The water was knee high. He got up and started walking towards the light at the end of the hall.

When he came to the end of the hall he turned left onto a vast room that was so big that he could not see the ceiling or the walls, all he saw was a huge cage.

"**Why have you disturbed my rest mortal?"**

"Like you had anything better to do."

The fox just looked down at him and… laughed? "**I can see that you are not normal, but you will not conquer me for I am THE-"**

"Nine-tailed fox big deal. Now I do not have to beat you only come to an understanding with you."

"**How dare YOU a pitiful little MORTAL talk to me that way I'm the king of all demons! What's to stop me from ripping you apart!"**

"For one you're sealed away so you can't do shit if wanted to. So it doesn't matter who the hell you are because you sealed in my gut now until I die a natural death. Oh yeah thats number 2. I have reviewed the seal and when I die naturally then you will be set free into the demon realm, but if I die earlier than you will also die with my forever. That's right no reforming 9 years later."

"**Damn that hokage! He thought this through, so this is mutual need then. Let me make you an offer. I will give you the Demon Fox Summoning Contract in exchange you let my take over your body."**

"Nope."

"**What! Why not!? the Demon fox summon contract is one of only 2 summoning contracts that can summon me! The king of all demons."**

"Wow, you are very self absorbed. Not everything revolves around you. Anyway, I'm not stupid. If I let you take over my body then I won't even get to use that contract, also my plans won't work. How about I just summon you to do stuff like mass genocide when I'm to lazy to do it my self, a little freedom is better than none. "

"**You are smarter than you look, at least I have a worthy vessel. I agree."**

"So now after I sign this contract then I will have conquered my inner demon."

"**Not so fast, didn't you say your inner demon**_**sss**_."

"Wait there are more of you down here?!"

"**Yes, your demon was born **_**that**_ **night and here is the way to him."** kubby said as a silver mirror rose from the water. As naruto looked at his reflection he could see it was him, but at the same time not him. It was the same person but this one had pure rage and anger written on his face.

Suddenly Naruto knew what to do. He stepped into the mirror as it rippled from him goin throw it.

As he stepped out of the other side he looked around, the place gave of pure manlivance. In the center of this room was a memory, the suppressed memory of _that_ night, and next to it a naruto at came from it .

Naruto touched the floating orb that was the representation of the memory.

**xXx**

**MEMORY START**

7 year old Naruto was sad, but that was normal. He just wished that he had a family. Why did no one love him? What did love feel like? Was It warm? or was cold? Why did it make people smile? Was It the smiling itself that made you feel love?

No, it wasn't the smiling that made you feel love. He had tried that, smiling to feel happy or even loved. But it didn't work. It just made him feel colder underneath. The old man was happy when he fake smiled. No, it was something else.

It was when they smiled at you. But no one smiled at Naruto. Why didn't they smiled at him? They all gave him cold glares and called him demon. All the kids would do this too. They would run away or call him names. Why? Why were you so mean? Why did no one love him? Did anyone care about him?

They came the man. The nice man who had a scare on his nose. But he was only around sometimes. Then the old man assigned her, mom.

She wasn't really his mom but it felt like it. Her name was Yamada Ohana. She was the woman that the old man assigned to be his nanny because otherwise he would die. He could take care of himself well enough but a 7 year old living alone wasn't health and the 3rd had finally found someone who would look after him, Iruka had too much on his slat as a new Chunin.

She had brown wavy hair, with a matching set of brown eyes. Her face was a smooth and round but not fat. Overall she looked motherly ( imagen ed's mom from FMA ) . She would always smile at him take care of him, she was the first person to ever love him, or that's what he thought.

For a year he was the happiest he had ever been. It didn't matter that everyone looked at him coldly, Yamada was there to warm his heart up with a smile. For ever bruise he got from bullies she was there kiss it. For every beating by a drunk she was there with a hug.

That was until his 8th birthday, for his 8th birthday he would get a broken heart and death.

After the small party Iruka went home to change because he had dropped some cake on his shirt, he would not live past to night to find out how much of an impact this decision would make. He would return I a little bit.

Naruto was overjoyed! This was his first birthday without a mob almost killing him. He also had cake for the first time. With Yamada and Iruka there with him it was heaven.

Then Yamada-chan told him to close his eyes for a surprise. So he did.

Yamada was a nice woman. She had a very good life with a husband and a baby on the way, that was until that night on october 10th, on the night of the kubby attack. Her husband died fighting the kubby. All the stress had made her give birth early. Unfortunately the baby wasn't read to be born, and it died too. The last thing she had died. Her child died.

It was all because of the kubbi. If it weren't for that demon her love would still be alive, would still be there to hold her. If it weren't for the kyuubi she child would still be alive, would be there to love. If it weren't for the kyuubi then they would have been a loving family together.

Then she had heard about the demon reincarnated as a human child. She didn't believe it at first but the the 3rd had put up the nanny wanted job. Yamada loved children so she took the job, little did she know that she come face to face with their killer.

At first when she saw the whisker markings she was shocked but then she put two and two together. But how could a sweet boy be a demon? How could a boy that cried about not having friends be a demon? Then she came to a realization, he was NOT the demon. He was only a little boy that had to grow up to fast, poor boy never had a chance at a good childhood.

But none of that mattered to the people of konoha. They would persecute the boy till the end. She could do nothing but be his support. Too bad that the Yamanaka clan didn't see the same way.

Kika Yamanaka had lost a lot of friends in the battle against the Kyuubi. So when the demon that killed his comrades gets a keeper and starts looking happy he was outraged. What right did that, that Demon have to be happy?

So it was time to screw with the demon to avenge his fallen comrades. What better way to do so then to make the very thing that made him happy turn against him? So as a form of symbolism he waited till the 10th of october.

He waited until that trator Iruka left. Then he switched bodies with that demon lover. He would kill the demon to night, " Now Naruto close your eyes for a surprise."

**WARNING: thing are going to get intense right now.**

"Okay Yamada-okaasan!" when his eyes closed she took out a knife and plunged it into his chest.

For a second he felt pain, then he looked into yamada's eyes and saw pure hatred. "But why Yamada-okaasan?"

"Why?! Why?! Because you killed my loved ones you demon! I've always hated you! I've just been pretending to love you so I could kill you! No one could ever love you! You're a monster and a demon! Go to Hell where you belong!" she screamed at him as she stabbed him again and again.

Why? Why was she doing this? She said that he was a demon and a monster so must be, right? Yamada-kaasan was never wrong, right? She didn't love. No one would ever love him. Why? Why…

He could no longer feel the stabs anymore, just a little pain. It was like he wasn't in his body anymore. He was watching them. Who was that sad looking boy getting hurt by that angry lady? Why was she doing that to him? Why…

Just then tanned man with a scar on his nose walked in and grabbed the woman. That man pulled her off the boy. Who were these people? The mad woman just stabbed the scared man in the heart and said, "Demon lovers don't deserve to live." The man looked shocked and just said one thing before die from choking on his blood, "Naruto…"

Who was Naruto? The lady then started choking the child. Cold… so cold… why was it so cold?... Then the lady stopped when she thought the child was dead.

**xXx**

Inside her mind Yamada was crying. Someone was controlling her body to do terrible things. Why? Why were they doing this?

**xXx**

The lady then went to the window threw herself out, falling head first. Who were these people and why were they doing these things?

**xXx**

Right before impact the Yamanaka returned to his body, his friends were finally avenged.

**xXx**

Why was he so cold...

Who was he…

Where was he…

Then suddenly, he felt something…

What was it…

It was warm…

It felt good…

It was anger…

But why was he angry?...

Because… Because… BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW!

BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW WHY THIS WAS HAPPENING! BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW WHY THEY LOOK AT HIM LIKE THAT! BECAUSE HE COULD DIE BEFORE HE GOT ANSWERS.

So he pulled on that anger, on that rage to keep him alive. It grew so big that a second source was dragged in. His was blue but this one was red, the two fought. Battle and swirled and mixed. They did this until something new was born, something beautiful and dangerous at the same time, something purple. It grew and grew until he could no longer could contain it.

It spread throughout his whole body and beyond. It bust out of him at every point possible. It healed all his wounds and recharged him to the point of being super energized. Most of all it opened his eyes. Before he could never think clearly. Everything was a simple emotion: sad, happy, mad. Now he could feel beyond.

Not only that but all of his senses were tuned to the finest possible, beyond what nature ever intended. He could see, touch, taste, hear, and smell everything. But more than that, he could feel everything, like a 6th sense.

Now his mind could think better. The overload of new things made him pass out. The next time he would wake up it would be in a metal bed in a hospital. He would over hear things from the ANBU guarding the door say, "It felt like the kyuubi attack again but… different, less hate and more raw power."

He would never know about the Yamanaka that was controlling Yamada that night, no one would. He would only know her betrayal.

He would find some answers…

**MEMORY END**

**xXx**

As naruto stopped reliving that night again he look upon the other naruto, the naruto that was born that night, the naruto that would leak out every now and then, the naruto that was suppressed with the memory.

He would lock him away until he was needed. For now though he would began to to improve his skills so that he could accomplish his new dream…

Author's Notes:

**sorry my henchmen/women about the long wait, hold on i'm not sorry because i have a life. so you finally have the tragedy part of the story. now since i'm not japanese, is it kyuubi or kubby? also we are going to join a community to gain more people in our numbers, any recommendations? so in the next chapter it will be after the 3 years. so i MUST ask NOW! answer the this question in reviews.**

**How advance will Naruto's new village be?**

**A) Modern**

**B) world war 2 Modern**

**C) Half Modern (guns but nothing to advance)**

**D) Not Modern at all (meaning that they will be on shinobi stats )**

**this is THE story making question that will determine where it goes from here. I will NOT continue until this is answered unlike the blood limite question which you guys STILL haven't answered. for now review because we are on our way to world domination.**


End file.
